October 31st
by KarateC18
Summary: Set after prom Fabian and Nina are a couple. Halloween is House of Anubis!First fanfiction so please give any tips. The couples are Fabina , Amfie, Mickara and Patrome. Please read and review it! Not good at summaries sorry


_**October 31**__**st**_

Nina's P.O.V.

I walked out of my room very excited. It was a week before Halloween! I don't know if they have Halloween here but I'm going to have it anyway. Now that me and Fabian are a couple I want to show him more American stuff.

Fabian's P.O.V

I came out of my room going to see Nina. She must have read my mind or something because she was coming down the stairs. "Fabian, guess what!" she asked super excitedly. "What?" I asked hoping it wasn't something like "Amber wants to go on a double date!" or "I'm moving back to America!" I don't think I could handle either one of those things. "Well, I'm not really sure if British people celebrate Halloween but I want to!" she said giving me a kiss as we walked into the common room. "Yeah, but Victor never lets us celebrate Halloween here, he never lets us put up anything or throw a party." I said gloomy, that guy never lets us do anything fun! "Oh, Trudy didn't tell you, Victor is gone on "business" so she's letting Amber and I throw a party and everything!" Nina said cheerfully. "So, she gave all of us of us permission to go to town and get costumes!" she finished smiling her bright smile. "Cool, what are you going as?" I asked curious. "Well you will just have to fin d out wont you!" she said. Nina always brings mystery into my life, doesn't she? Amber came rushing down the stairs and right into the common room. "Amber, why so happy?" I asked her as a smile spread across her face. "I'm happy because we all get to go to town, Victors gone, I got new nail polish, I'm going to do Nina's hair and make-up, Alfie is my boo, we're having a party, I got a new pair of shoes and a matching pur-" Nina interrupted her. "Amber, I think Fabian was hoping for a short answer and when did I agree to you doing my hair and make-up?" Amber smiled as she said "Never but I was hoping you would let me for Halloween!" and before Nina could say anything Amber said "Come on we're almost ready to leave!"

Nina's P.O.V.

I NEVER AGREED TO Amber doing my hair and make-up but I'm okay with her doing. Fabian and I got up from our spot on the couch and meet the others at the door. Fabian grabbed both our jackets and slipped on his while I put on mine. The girls all grabbed our purses. We all left saying bye to Trudy. Amber had called three cabs. As Alfie held the door open for Amber and Patricia, Mick let Mara go in before him then Jerome went in after him. Me and Fabian got the last cab to ourselves. We both put our seatbelts on and he put his arm around me. In about ten minutes we got to town. Fabian and I held hands as we walked to the newly-opened costume store. All of the girls and guys stayed together as we walked through the rows of costumes. I picked out a devil costume and a princess costume. Patricia a Goth-fairy, Amber a bee, Fabian a knight (I helped him pick it out), Jerome a zombie(of course), Alfie an alien costume. Mick and Mara were still deciding. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to try these on!" I said walking to the dressing rooms at the back of the shop with everyone except Mara and Mick following me. I tried on the devil costume first. It was a red dress that was practically skin tight and went down to my knees with a devil's tail, black tights, a devil-horn headband, and a red pitchfork. I stepped out and all three guys' jaws dropped. "Wow, um hello Nina!" Fabian said which made me laugh. "Okay, so this is a no cause I don't want all the guys to be starring at me Fabian is enough!" I said going back into the dressing room and change into the princess costume. This one had lace stockings, a light blue dress that cut off at the knees but kept getting diagonally longer until it hit the ground, a tiara, and silver slip-on heels. I walked out and got a totally different reaction than the devils costume. Jerome had a smirk on his face, Alfie was starring at Amber, this time Fabian was smiling like an idiot for some reason so I walked up and did jumper-cables and he realized he was smiling. "You like?" I acted all innocent not like I had just tried on a very skin tight costume. "Uh, yeah!" "My turn!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. We all started laughing. I changed quickly so we could see Amber as a bee. A few minutes later she came out in a yellow and black striped dress. It went to her knees and was almost skin tight it also had a fake stinger on the butt. It came with black tights, black flats, a crown, and a sash with "Queen Bee" written on it. She put on the boppers to look like antennas. She looked in the mirror, spun around a few times and said "Yep its the one!" Patricia went in after she got changed. She came out in a skin tight black dress, purple and black wings, purple tights, and her black boots. She also had her purple hair streaks in so she really looked like a Goth-fairy. "How do I look?" she asked as Jerome just stood there looking like a complete idiot, he was blankly starring at her. Not that she minded they did like each other. Only the girls knew Patricia liked Jerome and only the guys knew Jerome liked her back but the boyfriends told their girlfriends and the girlfriends told their boyfriends. We have been trying to get those two together for days! See after Mara and Mick started dating, Fabian and I started, then Amber and Alfie started dating too! So those two need to start dating so everyone has a match. After Patricia got changed we went to go find Mick and Mara then come back so the guys can try on their costumes. We went threw about 5 aisles until we finally spotted Mara. "Mara!" Amber shouted. Mara turned around and waved for us to come over to her. She asked the guys if they would go find Mick for her they said "Sure." I think it was so she could ask what should go as without the guys, a.k.a. Jerome, telling her it should be tight. "I'm going as a princess, Amber a "queen bee", and Patricia is a Goth-fairy." I said answering Mara's question "What are you guys going as?". "Could you guys give me some ideas, please?" she asked politely. "You should go as a cheerleader!" Amber said. "Maybe a sexy librarian?" Patricia said laughing probably picturing Mara as a sexy librarian. "What about a vampire?" I suggested. Mara just shrugged her shoulders. "Now that we found Mara we need to find the guys!" I said all the girls nodded. About 5 minutes searching aisles later we found the guys. And someone we didn't expect to see.


End file.
